Things I want to say
by yeahishipdrarry
Summary: Harry is walked in upon by Draco, in the changing rooms, when he is trying to hide from Pansy Parkinson. Slashy goodness insues... SLASH kissing.


**So this is another little one shot that I wrote because I am bored and needed to use up some plot bunnies. More coming from me maybe even tonight... **

Draco landed down on the ground at the end of his private training session to see Pansy waiting for him. The level of clinginess he got from her was annoying so running a hand through his already tousled hair he hurried towards the changing rooms. She spotted him and so hurried towards him calling out his name to make him stop. She was going to get to the changing rooms before him he realized, unless he sprinted. He ran faster than he had thought possible and just made it into the changing rooms as she reached him.

Draco locked the door as fast as he possibly could before turning round to look at the Slytherin Changing Rooms. Except it wasn't the Slytherin Changing Rooms, this was the Gryffindor one or so the lion banners proclaimed. And sitting near the showers was none other than the head Lion himself, Harry Potter. Wearing nothing but a tiny towel round his waist.

"Shit," Draco muttered. "Look Potter could you please just let me stay in here for a little bit because Parkinson is outside."

"Sure thing," Harry said walking towards his pile of clothes on the wooden bench in the corner.

Draco was taken aback right then and wasn't quite sure what to say. Had Harry Potter really just said that he wouldn't mind Draco staying in here for a while? "Potter, is there a chance that you may have actually just been nice to me?" he asked.

"Might have just been," Harry said, "But you have to keep looking away whilst I finish getting changed. I'm pretty irresistible and I don't want you to go ahead and jump me."

"You're... you're gay?" Draco asked.

"Sure am," Harry said as he twirled his finger for Draco to whirl around and then he grinned. Draco turned around and waited for Harry to get changed which he did rather slowly – probably to purposefully annoy Draco, the boy thought. Eventually he came and sat right next to Draco which surprised him but even more surprising was the way he just sat there in silence.

"How long are you just going to sit in here? Because I don't feel, as an active member of the Gryffindor house, that I can happily leave you alone in a Gryffindor room," Harry said with mock serious.

"I can't leave whilst she's still out there because then she'll pounce on me and try and kiss me," Draco answered with a shudder of horror at the thought of Pansy Parkinson trying to force herself upon him. Harry just laughed as he said, "Well then you need to make a plan because I don't actually want to live here, you know?"

The gleam that came about in Draco's eyes surprised Harry and worried him a bit as he heard Draco ask, "Harry, will you do me a favour, please? It will mean that you don't have to live in here forever..."

"Go for it," Harry said warily.

"If you would just make it look like I am dating you then we could both get out of here and if I am lucky she may think I am actually gay forever and not bother me again," Draco pleaded. "Please, Harry, can you just do this one thing for me?"

Sighing Harry leant forwards and ruffled Draco's hair saying, "We should make it look like we've been snogging or something. Bite down on your lip, muss up your hair some more and make your clothes look messy. Then we stagger outside together."

Draco mussed up his hair like Harry told him too though he hated the thought that all the styling from the morning had gone to waste. Biting his lip gave him the impression that he had been thoroughly snogged and even the ruffled clothes suggested more. Draco was finally satisfied and turned back to see Harry looking utterly gorgeous with everything messy and his lips a cherry red.

"So what horrible favour are you going to make me do in repayment for this, Harry?" Draco asked as they walked towards the door.

Harry turned to look at him, seemingly looking like he hadn't even thought about this possibility so far, and then a wicked smile curved onto his face. "Tomorrow is Saturday, a Hogsmeade weekend no less, and you go on one date with me. Deal?"

"B-but, I'm not gay Harry!" Draco protested.

"Doesn't matter to me, I just want to be able to say to Hermione that I've been on a date with you and make her really jealous. I won't make you snog me or anything but it's just the thrill of telling people that I've been on a date with you," Harry grinned.

"Alright, it's a deal if you do this now then," Draco said and swung open the door as Harry slipped an arm round his waist. Pansy was standing outside the door with an attempt at sexy and seductive smile but it turned to a frown when she saw them

"You're gay?" she said.

"Yeah, I have tried to tell you once or twice," Draco said calmly.

"I just didn't want to believe it but... I guess if you really want this then I am not going to be the one to stop you," she said before running back to the castle with tears streaming down her face.

"I'll have to talk to her later," Draco said with a sigh, "But I guess at least now you won't have to pretend to date me. Do I still have to go on a date with you?"

Harry's face screwed up with worry in his eyes which filled with tears as he began to walk away from Draco, almost as fast as Pansy had run. He wiped furiously at his eyes when he was a safe distance from him but the bewildered Draco had already hurried after him. He called out his name multiple times until eventually Harry whipped round and shouted back at him, "Don't you think you've done enough? Do you really have to rub salt into the wound now?"

"What have I done?" Draco asked shocked, "I didn't mean to upset you like this!"

"Is it really that repulsive, the idea of going on a date with me? Am I really _that_ unattractive that you can't bear even spending one evening with me? I knew we weren't best friends but you could have broken it to me softer when I clearly fancy you," Harry shouted.

Draco had reached Harry by this point so their faces were too close as Harry shouted, leaving his breath ghosting Draco's face. The tears of hurt in his eyes were enough for Draco to lean forwards and press their lips together, salty tears tainting the taste. Harry pushed back however and said, "I don't want your pity. There is no point you wasting a kiss on me when you clearly hate me-"

"I don't hate you!" Draco shouted suddenly, "I just never thought about kissing you and as I thought I was straight wasn't so fond on going on a date with a guy. You are lovely and attractive and everything Harry, and I want to go on that date with you."

"Thank you," Harry said before pulling Draco into one more kiss.


End file.
